


closer

by woodchucks



Series: femslash 365 [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/F, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Rough Sex, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 15:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodchucks/pseuds/woodchucks
Summary: "She could fuck this awful, evil creature and she could even enjoy it but, damn it, she wouldn’t give that bitch the satisfaction of looking like she was. It was a lousy, mediocre boundary, but it was the line. She had to draw one somewhere; Lust certainly wouldn’t."





	closer

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: power play
> 
> title is because i thought of this pure smut while listening to closer by the nine inch nails

“You should stop fighting. It’s not going to help.”

Lust pressed her knee deeper into the dip of Riza’s back, pinning the blonde in place. Riza squirmed under the hold, years of combat training making her muscles contract on instinct. The thick tape keeping her wrists and elbows locked together behind her back, as well as binding her ankles, strained but remained intact. Lust had been clear about that as she’d carried Riza like a sack of potatoes over shoulder to the dark, damp room where Riza’s face had been pressed to the floor for what felt like hours, but could just as likely have been minutes or days. Once she was bound and at the mercy of the homunculus, there would be no escape. Not until Lust was finished with her.

And Riza was slowly starting to realize the homunculi definitely had not had their names picked arbitrarily. The dark haired woman – creature? Thing? – above her had no intention of stopping any time soon.

Riza hissed, arching away from the sharp flash of pain on her left butt cheek, then pushing back into it. The strain in her muscles finally melted, leaving her to slump once again on the floor.

The knee pressing into Riza’s back disappeared, satisfied at her submission. “Hm.” The melodic voice above her made a vague noise of approval. “I think you can do better, though. What do you think, Lieutenant?” No response. Lust giggled. “Oh, that’s right. Silly me.” Claws retracted, Lust fisted a chunk of blonde hair, yanked Riza’s head back, and snatched the scrap of fabric from inside of her mouth.

 

A puddle of drool pooled on the floor beneath Riza’s face. The panties had been gagging her since she’d arrived, and her mouth refused to cooperate by closing fully. Her swollen bottom lip, an unfortunate side effect of smacking her own head against the floor in frustration, didn’t help matters. Tied up like a pig for slaughter, naked except for her boots, and trying not to wiggle her ass in the air, Riza knew it didn’t have quite the effect she was going for when she panted, “You hit like a bitch. I thought you said this was going to hurt.”

Lust tossed her head back, laughing wildly. “My, my, aren’t we feisty. I see why that Mustang can’t handle you.” Still holding Riza’s head back, Lust shoved three fingers into Riza’s waiting mouth. “Not to worry, though. I’ll be sure to send you back to him perfectly satisfied.” She wrenched both hands away, letting Riza’s head flop to the floor, and, in one quick motion that no human could pull off, had her knee pressed to Riza’s back and the three fingers that had just been in her mouth shoved knuckle deep into Riza’s dripping cunt.

Riza lifted her head, cried out, and let it flop back to the floor again. In addition to the bruising on her ass and thighs, she was confident there would be a lovely knot on her forehead before morning. Still, she turned her neck as far as it would go and managed to grate out through clenched teeth, “Fuck you. Don’t you ever say his name.”

Lust’s fingers picked up speed, inhumanly fast, and Riza keened, pushing back against them. “I don’t think you’re in any position to be giving orders.” Before Riza could retort, Lust had the still wet panties shoved back between her lips, too far this time, gagging her. The homunculus only let out another giggle at the choked sound. “That’s better. Your screams are nice, but you talk too much. Your Colonel might take that insubordination from you, but here, when you’re mine, I won’t have it. Understand?”

When Riza didn’t reply, only stared, hard eyed, Lust’s other hand snaked into whips once again and lashed against her already battered ass without warning. Riza’s cry was muffled by the makeshift gag, but she nodded quickly, before Lust could strike again. The hits had come fast and hard early in their session, and Riza wasn’t sure she could take much more if Lust decided to actually punish her instead of just fucking with her. Once the homunculus decided Riza’s insubordination had gone too far, there was no stopping her, gagged or not.

The nod proved to be enough, because Riza once again felt the knee on her back disappear, replaced by the soft pressure of Lusts’ breasts pressed against her back. The fabric of Lust’s dress brushing her bruised ass was painful but bearable, and the new angle had Lust’s fingers hitting a spot inside of Riza that she hadn’t even known existed before then. She knew she must have looked shamelessly lewd, could feel her eyes rolling back and her body reacting to the shocking mix of pain and pleasure and normally she would have fought to at least somewhat tamp down her body’s response, to fight Lust at every turn, to pretend this monster that she should have hated with every fiber of her being wasn’t the only person who could make her come apart at the seams and put her back together, better than before.

She could fuck this awful, evil creature and she could even enjoy it but, damn it, she wouldn’t give that bitch the satisfaction of looking like she was. It was a lousy, mediocre boundary, but it was the line. She had to draw one somewhere; Lust certainly wouldn’t.

Riza smacked her head into the floor again and set her face. She was close, working her hips back against the fingers inside her, Lust’s own hips pushing them even deeper from the other side. She could tell by the wet warmth on her thighs and how easily the three fingers slid in and out that she was dripping. Her body could react to the onslaught; that was fair game, as long as her face maintained the grim, steely military scowl she’d perfected.

The body behind Riza pressed in closer, the long black hair brushing at her cheek like a solid sheet of silk, and Lust’s lips were suddenly much closer to any part of her than they had ever been. “I told you to stop fighting, Lieutenant. This doesn’t work if you fight. Stop being so uptight and let me in.”

Lust knew. Of course she’d figured it out; Riza had figured out by their fifth or sixth time doing this that despite everything else happening during their meetings, Lust focused almost solely on her face. The homunculus was completely uninterested in watching Riza’s body heave beneath her. She’d mentioned it offhandedly once when she’d had Riza pinned, during a fight that time, a long, sharp finger tracing the side of Riza’s face: “People think lust is all about the body’s response. That’s too easy to fake. In reality, it’s all in the face. The eyes. That’s how you know someone wants to fuck you.” Then Riza had shot her, tired of hearing the bitch talk.

Much like now.

Riza pressed her hips back again, willing Lust to shut up and get on with it. It had to have been close to morning at this point. She’d need to shower before work, apply an ice pack or two.

“Still not enough for you? Greedy girl.” Lust wiggled her other hand under Riza, fingers immediately finding the swollen clit between her legs. That was new, Lust doing something just to pleasure her, something that didn't involve pain. Riza gasped, bucking this way and that, unsure of which sensation to chase first. Her eyes were closed now but Riza could feel Lust smiling close to her face. The thumb of the hand that was still fingering her skimmed the tight skin above her entrance, circling the puckered hole. ”If you need more, I’d be happy to fuck this tight ass of yours. I could really make it hard for you to sit tomorrow, send you back to your boy toy’s office and let you squirm in your seat all day trying to find a comfortable position. Or maybe you’d squirm because you can’t stop thinking about it, about being full of me and no matter how hard you fuck him, no matter what you try, you can’t find anything that feels as good as this. Would you like that? Hm?”

Riza could only whine in response. It wasn’t something she was particularly interested in, had never even considered, and she certainly didn’t want Lust of all people to be the first one to explore that part of her. But the new sensation shocked her, and the words were so filthy and so close to the truth it almost ripped her apart from the inside out trying to pretend they weren’t the reason she was coming harder than she ever had before, screaming herself hoarse around the panties in her mouth and contracting just enough that the tip of Lust’s thumb slipped inside of her anyway. The hands on her weren’t even moving anymore, and when her orgasm finally subsided, Riza could only slump into the cold floor.

Lust peeled away from Riza’s back and slid her hand free with all the intimacy of a doctor examining a patient. Riza felt the claws brush her skin as they cut away the tape, groaned as her muscles protested being set free after so long. It took her last drop of energy to sit up and pull the panties from her mouth, letting them fall to the floor with a wet smack.

From somewhere above her, Lust laughed dryly. “This is a good look on you, Lieutenant.”

Riza rubbed at her wrists, still out of breath but at least able to look somewhat controlled. “Bite me.”

“Same time next week.”

Riza opened her mouth to tell Lust the same thing she’d told her at the end of all their sessions. “Not a chance in hell.”

Lust’s smiled widely, red lips pulled back to reveal sharp teeth. The sight made Riza shiver. “Glad to see you still have that fight in you. I like it. It makes it so much more fun when you break.”


End file.
